


North London.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: A movie night that quickly escalates into something more.





	North London.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the DeleDier smut! Don't blame me, I've been having DeleDier fever. Eric is looking like a fine ass snack atm (esp with that tan) so I had to write it. Hope you guys enjoy!<3

They’d been having one of their spontaneous movie nights. It had been going as usual, a cozy afternoon in Dele’s cinema room. The room smelled of popcorn, with the sound of Seth Rogen and James Franco coming out of the speakers. Everything had been going as routine until about half way through the movie. 

They were sat closer than usual, Dele’s splayed out thighs on the couch touching his. For some reason Eric couldn’t take his mind of it. His mind not focusing on the movie, thoughts instead trying to figure out the reason Dele had decided to crowd his space. It wasn’t even a big deal, he tried to convince himself, they had always been quite touchy feely with each other so he really didn’t know why his mind was going into overdrive over the smallest touch. He blamed it on the fact that it had been quite a while since he’d got any bit of action.

He tried to ignore it but he quickly failed when he noticed Dele’s hand sneaking under the waistband of his joggers. It was a habit of his, resting his hand there, he did it quite often it wasn’t anything new. He was used to it, but something felt different, maybe it was because of the setting and that he couldn’t focus on the movie, or maybe it was the fact that he could see a bulge forming in Dele’s pants. 

He was hard, really hard. Dele’s breathing had picked up but neither one of them were saying anything, their eyes were glued on the tv screen before them. The energy in the room quickly shifted to something he hadn’t expected it to. Eric slowly felt his own cock spring to life as he saw Dele’s hand moving under the joggers, tugging and rubbing at his cock. Eric watched him from the corner of his eye, neither one of them acknowledging what was happening or what was about to happen. 

Eric’s hand moved over his crotch, his bulge forming a tent in his baggy grey shorts. He moved his hand over his erection before finally snaking it underneath his clothes. Just like that, they were now both touching themselves in the dark cinema room. Their thighs touching and breaths uneven. Eric could see that Dele was biting back moans, his hips were bucking up to meet his thrusts in small movements and Eric could occasionally hear quiet whimpers escaping his mouth. 

They sat there for a while, touching themselves. Both of them not acknowledging what was happening. Eric stroked his hard length up and down matching the strokes with Dele’s breaths. They’d jerked off together before, but never like this, this felt more intimate for some reason. The unspoken understanding and the fact that it hadn’t been planned, the fact that there was no porn on and a moaning girl in the background, it was just them. 

Eric wanted to see Dele, all of him. The tension in the room growing by the seconds. Eric felt a burn from the heat where their thighs pressed together. The mystery of what was underneath the material covering Dele made him more and more curious. He felt the growing urge to touch become stronger. He wanted take control, he wanted to feel his best friend, take him in his hand and make him squirm. Eric was incredibly turned on and normally he would’ve pushed the thoughts away but the unsteady breaths mixed with the sound of slick skin being worked on made it immensely difficult.

In the heat of the moment Eric’s hand travelled to where Dele’s hand was working. He moved his hand down Dele’s body, his hand slowly snaking underneath the waistband of his joggers, moving slowly and testing the waters. There was no protest from Dele who, without a second thought removed his hand allowing Eric take control, to touch him. Eric wrapped his fingers around Dele’s length slowly starting to stroke him, the other man not saying a word. He just rested his back against the couch, letting Eric work his cock. He spread his thighs apart slightly and lifted his hips from the couch, pulling off his joggers and underwear in a quick motion. Dele’s cock sprung free and Eric had to restrain himself from staring. He stole a couple of quick glances, trying to not make it obvious. He felt his own cock twitch as the realisation of what they were doing dawned on him.

They were both looking straight ahead at the screen, the moving pictures not registering in Eric’s brain, too focused on what he was doing. The sight of Dele spread out and hard was something he did know he needed until that moment, he was beautiful. 

Eric stroked Dele expertly. He alternated between rough, slow and fast strokes, adding in the occasional twists. He was still wanking himself off, creating a rhythm for both his fists around their cocks. His thumb rubbed and slid over Dele’s slit, spreading the wetness of the pre-come around his tip. He felt Dele’s breath hitch at the movement so he repeated it a couple of times, loving the whimpers he was able to draw from the other man. 

He was so concentrated on getting Dele off, he barely noticed Dele’s hand traveling down to grab onto his shaft. Eric felt Dele’s hand snake underneath the grey shorts he was wearing. His fingers brushing past the blonde hairs down to his own rock hard erection. Dele closed his fist around him and started pumping. Eric let him, removing his own hand. Eric bit the inside of his cheek trying not to let out an embarrassing moan. Dele was good, his strokes trying to match Eric’s rhythm, loving the way Dele’s movements occasionally halted when Eric changed up his rhythm. 

They were sat there, wanking each other off, stroking each others cocks, and neither one of them had said a word to each other. The room filled with unsteady breaths, the sound of skin to skin contact mixed with the sound from the movie coming out of the speakers. It wasn’t how Eric had expected their movie night to turn out like, but he wasn’t complaining, not when Dele was working his cock like he was.

He felt Dele’s eyes on him, he didn’t have to look over to know the other man was staring at him. Eric tried not to look over, he tried to focus on anything else in the room, but he couldn’t. His body and mind letting him down. Eric looked at Dele for what must’ve been the first time since they’d put their hands on each other. He was immediately entranced by the sight. Dele was looking at him, glossy gaze flickering between his eyes and cock, mouth slightly open and cheeks flushed red. Eric looked down at Dele’s hard leaking cock, taking a proper look. He almost swore out loud at how beautiful it was, the sight. Seeing Dele like that, hard, horny and flushed, was a sight he’d never let out of his mind.

Eric gripped his cock harder, giving it rougher strokes, turning his attention fully to Dele. Their eyes locked and Eric watched as Dele’s facial expressions changed with every twist and turn. Dele’s hand had stopped working Eric’s cock, too gone in his own pleasure to multitask. His fingers were still wrapped around Eric’s base, they’d just stopped moving. Dele bit down on his lip as he tried to stop himself from moaning. Eric took it as a challenge, needing to hear the other boys pleasure, needing to hear the effect he had on him.

Eric slowed his strokes down, focusing his attention on the wet tip. He brought his hand up and spit in his palm before bringing it back down again. Dele was watching his every move with heavy lids. He closed his fist around him and gave his cock quick pumps, squeezing the head. Eric noticed how sensitive Dele was as his breath hitched and became more and more uneven with every pump. Eric studied his every little move, the way his eyes closed shut and nose scrunched up, the way his hands tried to find something to grab on to and the way his abs flexed every time Eric stroked his length.

He didn’t think twice before lowering himself down and taking Dele into his mouth, it almost came naturally, like it was a routine. Eric wanted to taste him, he needed to taste him. Dele sucked in a loud breath in surprise as Eric took him in his mouth, not expecting Eric’s wet lips on his cock. Eric started out pressing kisses around the tip, leaving small licks around the shaft. He then slowly took him in his mouth, closing his lips around the other man. Dele’s cock tasted sweet, exactly how he’d imagined it would have. He’d thought about fucking Dele with his mouth before, making the man whimper with the use of his tongue. He’d never thought he’d experience it though, yet there he was mouth around Dele, drawing moans from him.

He couldn’t see Dele’s face from the angle he was in but he could tell the other man was enjoying it as the sounds of his moans became louder. They were sweet and breathy, mixed with quiet whimpers. Eric swirled his tongue around, moving in a steady pace. 

Dele grabbed on to the back Eric’s neck, his nails digging in to the skin. His moans became louder and louder as Eric bobbed his head up and down his length expertly. Eric took him deeper and deeper with each movement, feeling the way Dele’s hips started to move to the rhythm of his mouth. Dele snaked his hand down to Eric’s lap again, grabbing on to his erection. Eric moaned around Dele as he started to stroke him again. 

They sat there, Eric’s mouth on Dele’s and Dele’s hand on his. They worked up a good rhythm. Dele no longer holding back the sounds of his moans, they were like music to Eric’s ears. Eric put his hand on Dele’s hips, pushing him back against the couch.

Dele tapped on the back of his neck, warning him, telling him he was almost there. Eric grabbed on to the base of his cock, surrounding him fully, and started moving his mouth faster. Sucking down hard and twisting and turning. Dele was a whimpering mess above him, his hips moving back and forth, he was a mess, a beautiful mess.

“Eric-” Dele moaned before he came into Eric’s mouth. The warm liquid hitting the back of his throat. Dele’s thighs were shaking and his moans filled up the room. Eric didn’t stop his movements, he didn’t stop until he had sucked every last drop out of him. He licked one last time on the tip before, removing his mouth. He sat back up, resting his back against the couch. He looked at Dele, licking his lips clean. Dele looked at him with heavy lids, still trying to catch his breath coming down from that orgasm. Eric brought his hand down to his own aching cock, giving it lazy strokes, eyes never leaving Dele. 

“Let me” Dele said, moving Eric’s hands away from his cock. Dele took him in his hand once again, this time however, he put his other hand on the back of Eric’s neck pulling him closer. Dele rested their foreheads together, their gaze flickering from between their eyes and mouth. Their noses bumped and Eric could feel Dele’s breath on his skin, they were so close all Eric had to do was lean in and close that gap. His stomach was doing flips, the tension between them was through the roof.

  
  


It was Dele who closed the gap between them. Slowly leaning in, lips parted and slightly apprehensive before connecting their lips. When they finally did, Eric had never wanted it to stop. His hands coming up to hold either side of Dele’s gorgeous face, deepening the kiss with each breath. His lips tasted sweeter than his cock, a type of sweet he could easily get addicted too. Their tongues moved in dance as Dele continued working him, the pace speeding up as the kiss got deeper, chasing Eric’s orgasm. Eric could feel it. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Eric forced himself to pull away, feeling his orgasm was close. He turned his body to the side so that he was facing Dele. Eric took his cock in his hand away from the other man’s grip, taking control. Dele sat back and watched the scene unfold. Eric was close, really close and he was about to come all over Dele. He got up on his knees on the couch, whilst stroking his cock vigorously, directing his movement towards Dele. He looked at him searching for confirmation that it was okay. Dele pulled his t-shirt over his head removing his last piece of clothing. It too much for Eric, watching Dele naked and splayed out in front of him, ready for his load, It was too much.

It only took a few more strokes and Eric was coming all over Dele’s chest. His cum shooting down on the other man’s abs. Eric moaned loudly as he shot the white liquid, hips rutting as he fucked his fist. He squeezed until every last drop was out was out. He sat back against the couch, trying to regain control of his breathing pattern. Chest falling and rising heavy. He looked over at Dele who was cleaning himself off with the discarded t-shirt. 

Eric brought his hand up behind Dele’s neck, threading his fingers through the short curls on his neck. He pulled the other man closer, connecting their lips once again. Dele’s hand’s found their way to either side of his face. The kiss was much slower than the first one, taking their time in exploring each other’s mouths. Eric never wanted the moment to end, Dele’s lips were incredibly soft and he was a really good kisser, better than he had imagined. He used the right amount of tongue, not too much, not too sloppy, the perfect amount. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about doing that Del” 

“What part” Dele responded with a smirk, only an inch separating their lips from touching. Everything they were doing felt incredibly intimate, happening in their own little bubble. He ran his thumb along Dele’s cheek lightly, afraid any wrong move would burst it. 

“All of it” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I just want to say thank you to everyone who comments on my stories it's honestly the highlight of my day, you make me want to write more and more!! And I am also currently writing for the 'Porto.' fic (sneaky peak: Trent and Virg are on holiday apart and have to get creative with the devils tango, that includes facetime), so don't worry I haven't forgotten it.<333


End file.
